Quinn Tijeras
by yurka
Summary: Quinn, es una mujer peligrosa la cual fue abusada y violada a los ocho años por su padrastro. Convertida en asesina por su hermano mayor, Santana y Rachel, dos amigas de clase alta, la conocen en una discoteca donde todas se encuentran. ¿Quién ese esa encarnación de la tentación? ¿Esa irresistible fantasía ?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Como a Quinn le pegaron un tiro a quemarropa mientras le daban un beso, confundió el dolor del amor con el de la muerte. Pero salió de dudas cuando despegó los labios y vio la pistola. "Sentí un corrientoso por todo el cuerpo. Yo pensé que era el beso..." me dijo desfallecida camino al hospital. "No hables más, Quinn" Le dije, y ella apretándome la mano me pidió que no la dejara morir. "No me quiero morir, no quiero."

Aunque yo la animaba con esperanzas, mi expresión no la engañaba. Aún moribunda se veía hermosa, fatalmente divina, se desangraba cuando entro a cirugía. La velocidad de la camilla, el vaivén de la puerta y la orden estricta de una enfermera me separaron de ella.

"Avísale a mi mamá" alcancé a oír.

Como si yo supiera dónde vivía su madre. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Santana, que la conoció tanto y tuvo la suerte de tenerla. La llamé para contarle. Se quedó tan muda que tuve que repetirle lo que yo misma no creía, pero de tanto decírselo para sacarla de su silencio, aterricé y entendí que Quinn moría.

"Se nos está yendo."

Lo dije como si Quinn fuera de las dos, o acaso alguna vez lo fue, así hubiera sido en un desliz o en el permanente deseo de mis pensamientos.

"Quinn…"

No me canso de repetir su nombre mientras amanece, mientras espero a que llegue Santana, que seguramente no vendrá, mientras espero que alguien salga del quirófano y diga algo. Amanece más lento que nunca, veo apagarse una a una las luces de lo alto de la ciudad de donde una vez bajó Quinn.

"Mira bien donde estoy apuntando. Allá arriba sobre la hilera de luces amarillas, un poquito más arriba quedaba mi casa. Allá debe estar la señora Judy rezando por mí."

Yo no vi nada, sólo su dedo estirado hacia la parte más alta de la montaña, adornado con un anillo que nunca imaginó que tendría, y su brazo pálido. Sus hombros descubiertos como casi siempre, sus camisetas diminutas y sus senos tan erguidos como el dedo que señalaba. Ahora se está muriendo después de tanto esquivar la muerte.

"A mí nadie me mata." dijo un día. "Soy mala hierba."

Si nadie sale es porque todavía estará viva. Ya he preguntado varias veces pero no me dan razón, no la registramos, no hubo tiempo.

"La joven, la del balazo."

"Aquí casi todos vienen con un balazo" me dijo la enfermera.

La creíamos a prueba de balas, inmortal a pesar de que siempre vivió rodeada de muertos. Me atacó la certeza de que algún día a todos nos tocaba, pero me consolé con lo que decía Santana: "Ella tiene un chaleco antibalas debajo de la piel."

"¿Y debajo de la ropa?"

"Tiene un cuerpo firme" respondió con ese mal chiste. "Y conténtate con mirar.", me dijo. Quinn nos gustaba a todas, pero Santana fue la único que tuvo el valor, porque hay que admitirlo, que no fue sólo cuestión de suerte. Se necesitaba coraje para meterse con Quinn, y si así yo lo hubiera sacado, de nada hubiera servido porque llegué tarde.

Santana fue la que la tuvo de verdad, la que se la disputó con su anterior dueño, la que arriesgó la vida y la única que le ofreció meterla a nuestro mundo. «La mato a ella y después te mato a vos», recordé que la había amenazado Pukerman. Lo recuerdo porque se lo pregunté a Quinn:

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Noah?"

"Pukerman."

"Eso, Pukerman."

"Que primero mataba a Santana y después me mataba a mí" me aclaró Quinn. Volví a llamar a Santana. No le pregunté por qué no venía a acompañarme, sus razones tendría. Me dijo que también seguía despierta y que seguramente más tarde pasaría.

"No te llamé para eso, sino para que me dieras el teléfono de la mamá de Quinn."

"¿Supiste algo?" preguntó.

"Nada. Siguen ahí adentro."

"Pero qué, ¿qué dicen?"

"Nada, no dicen nada."

"¿Y ella te dijo que le avisaran a la mamá?" preguntó.

"Eso dijo antes que se la llevaran."

"Qué raro. Hasta donde yo supe, ya no se hablaba con su mamá."

"No hay nada de raro, Santana."

Quinn siempre ha luchado por olvidar todo lo que ha dejado atrás, pero su pasado es como una casa rodante que la ha acompañado hasta el quirófano, y que se abre espacio a su lado entre monitores y tanques de oxígeno, donde la tienen esperando a que resucite.

"¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?"

"Se llama" le corregí a la enfermera.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se llama?"

"Quinn" mi voz dijo su nombre con alivio.

"¿Apellido?"

Quinn Tijeras, tendría que haber dicho, porque así era como la conocía. Pero Tijeras no era su nombre, sino más bien su historia. Le cambiaron el apellido, contra su voluntad y causándole un gran disgusto, pero lo que ella nunca entendió fue el gran favor que le hicieron, porque en un país de hijos de puta, a ella le cambiaron el peso de un único apellido, el de su madre, por una sátira. Después se acostumbró y hasta le acabó gustando su nueva identidad.

"Con el solo nombre asusto" me dijo el día en que la conocí. "Eso me gusta."

Y se notaba que le gustaba, porque pronunciaba su nombre vocalizando cada sílaba, y remataba con una sonrisa, como si sus dientes blancos fueran su segundo apellido.

"Tijeras" le dije a la enfermera.

"¿Tijeras?"

"Sí, Tijeras" le repetí imitando el movimiento con dos dedos. "Como las que cortan."

"Quinn Tijeras" anotó ella después de una risita tonta.

Nos acostumbramos tanto a su nombre que nunca pudimos pensar que se llamara de otra manera. En la oscuridad de los pasillos siento la angustiosa soledad de Quinn en este mundo, sin una identidad que la respalde, tan distinta a nosotras que podemos escarbar nuestro pasado hasta en el último rincón del mundo, con apellidos que producen muecas de aceptación y hasta perdón por nuestros crímenes. A Quinn la vida no le dejó pasar ni una, por eso se defendió tanto, creando a su alrededor un cerco de bala, tijera, de sexo y castigo, de placer y dolor. Su cuerpo nos engañaba, creíamos que se podían encontrar en él las delicias de lo placentero, a eso invitaba su figura pálida, daban ganas de probarla, de sentir la ternura de su piel limpia, y que siempre daban ganas de meterse dentro. Santana nunca nos contó cómo era. Tenía la autoridad para decirlo porque la tuvo muchas veces, mucho tiempo, muchas noches en que yo las oía gemir desde el otro cuarto, gritar durante horas interminables sus prolongados orgasmos, yo desde el cuarto vecino, atizando el recuerdo de mi única noche con ella, la noche tonta en que caí en su trampa, una sola noche con Quinn muriéndose de amor.

"¿A qué horas la trajeron?" me preguntó la enfermera, con planilla en mano.

"No sé."

"¿Cómo qué horas serían?"

"Como las cuatro" dije. "¿Y qué horas serán ya?"

La enfermera volteó a mirar un reloj de pared que estaba detrás. «Las cuatro y media» anotó la enfermera. El silencio de los pisos es violentado a cada rato por un grito.

Pongo mucha atención por si alguno viene de Quinn. Ningún grito se repite, son los últimos alaridos de los que no verán la nueva mañana. Ninguna voz es la de ella; me lleno de esperanza pensando que Quinn ya ha salido de muchas como ésta, de las historias que a mí no me tocaron. Ella era la que me las contaba, como se cuenta una película de acción que a uno le gusta, con la diferencia de que ella era la protagonista, en carne viva, de sus historias sangrientas. Pero hay mucho trecho entre una historia contada y una vivida, y en la que a mí me tocaba, Quinn perdía. No era lo mismo oírla contar de los litros de sangre que les sacó a otros, que verla en el piso secándose por dentro.

"No soy la que pensáis que soy" me dijo un día, al comienzo.

"¿Quién eres, entonces?"

"La historia es larga," me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, "pero la vas a saber."

A pesar de haber hablado de todo y tanto, creo que la supe a medias; ya hubiera querido conocerla toda. Pero lo que me contó, lo que vi y lo que pude averiguar fue suficiente para entender que la vida no es lo que nos hacen creer, pero que valdría la pena vivirla si nos garantizaran que en algún momento nos vamos a cruzar con mujeres como Quinn.

"¿De dónde salió lo de «Tijeras»?", le pregunté una noche de vodka en mano.

"De un tipo que capé", me contestó mirando la copa que después vació en la boca.

Quedé sin ganas de preguntarle más, al menos esa vez, porque después, a cada instante, me atacaba la curiosidad y las preguntas; unas me las contestaba y otras me decía que las dejáramos para después. Pero todas me las contestó, todas a su tiempo, incluso a veces me llamaba a mi casa a medianoche y me respondía alguna que había quedado en el tintero. Todas me las contestó excepto una, a pesar de repetírsela muchas veces.

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Quinn?".

Se quedaba pensando, mirando lejos, y por respuesta sólo me daba una sonrisa, la más bella de todas, que me dejaba muda, incapacitado para cualquier otra pregunta.

"Vos sí que preguntas tonterías".

Adonde la metieron entran y salen médicos y enfermeras presurosos, empujando camillas con otros moribundos o conversando entre sí en voz baja y con cara de circunstancia. Entraban limpios y salían con los uniformes salpicados. Imagino cuál de todas será la sangre de Quinn, tendría que ser distinta a la de los demás una sangre que corría a mil por hora, una sangre tan caliente y tan llena de veneno. Quinn estaba hecha de otra cosa, Dios no tuvo nada que ver en su creación.

"Dios y yo tenemos malas relaciones". Dijo un día hablando de Dios.

"¿No crees en Él?"

"No" dijo. "No creo mucho en los hombres."

Una particularidad de Quinn era que reía poco. No pasaba de sonreír, rara vez le escuchamos una carcajada o cualquier tipo de ruido con el que expresara una emoción. Se quedaba impávida ante un chiste o la situación más grotesca, no la movían ni las cosquillas tiernas con las que Santana le buscaba la risa, ni los besos en el ombligo, ni las uñas correteando bajo la piel, ni la lengua recorriendo hasta la planta de sus pies.

Como mucho ofrecía una sonrisa, de esas que alumbran en la oscuridad. "Por Dios, Quinn, ¿cuántos dientes tienes?".

Otra cosa que nunca supimos fue su edad. Cuando la conocimos, cuando la conoció Santana tenía dieciocho, yo la vi por primera vez a los pocos meses, dos o tres, y me dijo que tenía veinte; después le oímos decir que veintidós, que veinticinco, después otra vez que dieciocho, y así se la pasaba, cambiando de edad como de ropa, como de amantes.

"¿Cuántos años tenéis, Quinn?"

"¿Cuántos me pones?"

"Como unos veinte."

"Eso tengo." La verdad era que sí aparentaba todos los años que mentía. A veces parecía una niña, mucho menor de los que solía decir, apenas una adolescente. Otras veces se veía muy mujer, mucho mayor que sus veintitantos, con más experiencia que todas nosotras. Más fatal y más mujer se veía Quinn haciendo el amor.

Una vez la vi vieja, decrépita, por los días del trago y las drogas, pegada de los huesos, seca, cansada como si cargara con todos los años del mundo, encogida. A Santana también la metió en eso. La pobre casi se pierde. Se metió tanto como ella y hasta que no tocaron fondo no pudieron salir. Por esos días ella había matado a otro, esta vez no a tijeretazos sino a bala, andaba armada y medio loca, paranoica, perseguida por la culpa, y Santana se refugió con ella en la casita de la montaña, sin más provisiones que alcohol y droga.

"¿Qué les pasó, Santana?" fue lo primero que pude preguntar.

"Matamos a un tipo" dijo.

"Matamos es mucha gente" dijo Quinn con la boca seca y la lengua pesada. "Yo lo maté."

"Da lo mismo" volvió a decir Santana. "Lo que haga una es cosa de la otra. Quinn y yo matamos a un tipo."

"¿A quién, por Dios?" pregunté indignada. "No sé" dijo Santana.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Quinn.

También nos quedamos sin saber a cuántos mató. Supimos que antes de conocerla tenía a varios en su lista, que mientras estuvo con nosotros había «acostado», como ella decía, a uno que otro, pero desde que la dejamos hace tres años hasta esta noche cuando la recogí agonizante, no sé si en uno de sus besos apasionados habrá «acostado» a alguien más.

"¿Usted vio quien le disparó?".

"Estaba muy oscuro."

"¿Lo atraparon?." Volvió a preguntarme la enfermera.

"No" le contesté. "Apenas terminó de besarla salió corriendo."

Cada vez que Quinn mataba a alguno se engordaba. Se encerraba a comer llena de miedo, no salía en semanas, pedía dulces, postres, se comía todo lo que se le atravesara. A veces la veían salir, pero al rato llegaba llena de paquetes con comida, no hablaba con nadie, pero todos, al ver que aumentaba de peso, deducían que Quinn se había metido en líos.

"Estas rayas son estrías" nos las mostró en el abdomen y en las piernas. "Es que yo he sido gorda muchas veces."

A eso de los tres o cuatro meses del crimen, dejaba de comer y comenzaba a adelgazar. Guardaba las sudaderas donde escondía sus kilos y volvía a sus bluyines apretados, a sus ombligueras, a sus hombros destapados. Volvía a ser tan hermosa como uno siempre la recuerda.

Esta noche cuando me la encontré estaba delgada; eso me hizo pensar en una Quinn tranquila, recuperada, alejada de sus antiguas turbulencias, pero al verla aflojada salí de mi engaño de segundos.

"Desde niña he sido muy entusiasmada" decía orgullosa. "Las profesoras me tenían pavor. Una vez le rayé la cara a una."

"¿Y qué te pasó?"

"Me echaron del colegio. También me dijeron que me iban a meter a la cárcel, a una cárcel para niñas."

"¿Y todo ese alboroto por un rayón?"

"Por un rayón con tijeras" me aclaró.

Las tijeras eran el instrumento con el que convivía a diario: su mamá era modista. Por eso acostumbró a ver dos o tres pares permanentemente en su casa, además, veía que su madre no sólo las utilizaba para la tela, sino también para cortar el pollo, la carne, el pelo, las uñas y, con mucha frecuencia, para amenazar a su marido. Sus padres, como casi todos los de los barrios bajos, buscando lo que todos buscan, y al no encontrar nada se instalaron en la parte alta de la ciudad para dedicarse al rebusque. Su mamá se colocó de empleada de servicio, interna, con salidas los domingos para estar con sus hijos y hacer visita conyugal. Era adicta a las telenovelas, y de tanto verlas en la casa donde trabajaba se hizo echar. Pero tuvo más suerte, se consiguió un trabajo de por días que le permitía ir a dormir a su casa y ver las telenovelas acostada en la cama.

De _Esmeralda,_ _Topacio_ y _Simplemente_ _María_ aprendió que se podía salir de pobre metiéndose a clases de costura; lo difícil entonces era encontrar cupo los fines de semana, porque todas las empleadas de la ciudad andaban con el mismo sueño. Pero la costura no la sacó de la pobreza, ni a ella ni a ninguna, y las únicas que se enriquecieron fueron las dueñas de las academias de corte y confección.

"El hombre que vive con mi mamá no es mi papá" nos aclaró Quinn.

"¿Y dónde anda el tuyo?" le preguntamos Santana y yo.

"Ni puta idea" enfatizó Quinn.

Santana me había advertido que no le hablara de su padre; sin embargo, ella misma fue la que puso el tema ese día. Los tragos la ponían nostálgica, y creo que se conmovió al oírnos hablar de nuestros padres.

"Debe ser rarísimo tener un papá" así comenzó.

Después fue soltando pedazos de su historia. Contó que el suyo las había abandonado cuando ella nació. "Al menos eso dice la señora Judy" dijo. "Claro que yo no le creo nada." La señora Judy era su madre. Pero a la que no se le podía creer nada era a la misma Quinn. Tenía la capacidad de convencer sin tener que recurrir a muchas patrañas, pero si surgía alguna duda sobre su «verdad», apelaba al llanto para sellar su mentira con la compasión de las lágrimas.

"Estoy metida con una mujer de la cual no sé nada" me dijo Santana, "absolutamente nada. No sé dónde vive ni quién es su mamá, si tiene hermanos o no, nada de su papá, nada de lo que hace, no sé ni cuántos años tiene, porque a ti te dice otra cosa, que mí."

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo con ella?"

"Más bien pregúntale a ella qué está haciendo conmigo."

Cualquiera podía enloquecerse con Quinn, y si yo no caí fue porque ella no me lo permitió, pero Santana... Al principio la envidié, me dio rabia su buena suerte, se conseguía a las mejores, las más bonitas; a mí, en cambio, me tocaban las amigas de las novias de Santana, menos buenas, menos bonitas, porque casi siempre una mujer hermosa anda al lado de una fea. Pero como yo sabía que a Santana no le duraban mucho las aventuras, esperaba tranquila con mi fea hasta que Santana cambiara para cambiar yo también, y esperar a ver si esa vez me tocaba algo mejor. Pero con Quinn fue distinto. A ella no la quiso cambiar, y yo tampoco quise quedarme con ninguna amiga de ella: a mí también me gustó Quinn. Pero tengo que admitirlo: yo tuve más miedo que Santana, porque con ella no se trataba de gusto, de amor o de suerte, con ella la cosa era de coraje. Había que tener mucho para meterse con Quinn.

"Esa mujer no le come de cuento a nada" le decíamos a Santana.

"Eso es lo que me gusta de ella."

"Ha estado con gente muy dura, vos sabes" insistíamos.

"Ahora está conmigo. Eso es lo que importa."

Estuvo metida con los que ahora están en la cárcel, con los duros de los duros, los que persiguieron mucho tiempo, por los que ofrecieron recompensas, los que se entregaron y después se volaron, y con muchos que ahora andan «cargando tierra en el pecho». Ellos la bajaron de su barrio, le mostraron las bellezas que hace la plata, cómo viven los ricos, cómo se consigue lo que uno quiere, sin excepción, porque todo se puede conseguir, si uno quiere. La trajeron hasta donde nosotras, nos la acercaron, nos la mostraron como diciendo miren mocosas que nosotros también tenemos mujeres buenas y más arrechas que las de ustedes, y ella ni corta ni perezosa se dejó mostrar, sabía quiénes éramos, la gente bien, los buenos del paseo, y le gustó el cuento y se hecho a santana, y se la comió toda, sin masticar.

"Esa mujer me tiene loca" repetía Santana, entre preocupada y feliz.

"Esa mujer es un balazo" le decía yo, entre preocupada y envidiosa.

Las dos estábamos en los cierto. Quinn es de esas mujeres que son veneno y antídoto a la vez. A la que quiere curar cura, y al que quiere matar mata.

Nota: como ven esta es una adaptación de un libro muy conocido mi favorito en particular y siempre vi a Santana, Rachel y a Quinn como las excelentes protagonistas obviamente ninguna de estos ni el libro ni los personajes adaptados me pertenecen pero ustedes dirán si debo continuar, aunque eso no quiera decir que abandone mi otra historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Desde que Quinn conoció la vida no ha dejado de pelear con ella. Unas veces gana Quinn, otras su rival, a veces empatan, pero si uno le fuera a apostar a la contienda, con los ojos cerrados vería el final: Quinn va a perder. Ella seguramente me diría, como me dijo siempre, que la vida nos gana a todos, que termina matándonos de cualquier forma, y yo, seguramente, tendría que decirle que sí, que tiene razón, pero que una cosa es perder la pelea por puntos y otra muy distinta es perderla por «nocaut».

Cuanto más temprano conozca uno el sexo, más posibilidades tienen que le vaya mal en la vida. Por eso insisto en que Quinn nació perdiendo, porque la violaron antes de tiempo, a los ocho años, cuando uno ni siquiera se imagina para qué sirve lo que hay entre las piernas. Ella no sabía que podían herirla por ahí, por el sitio que en el colegio le pedían que cuidara y se enjabonara todos los días, pero fue precisamente por ahí, por donde más duele, que uno de los tantos que vivieron con su madre, una noche le tapó la boca, se le trepó encima, le abrió las piernitas y le incrustó el primer dolor que Quinn sintió en su vida.

"Ocho añitos no más" recordó con rabia. "Eso no se me va a olvidar nunca." Parece que esa noche no fue la única, al tipo le quedó gustando su infamia. Y según me contó Quinn, incluso después de que su madre cambiara de hombre, la siguió buscando, en la casa, en el colegio, en el paradero del bus, hasta que no aguantó más y le contó todo a su hermano, el único que parece que de verdad la quería.

"Sam se encargó de todo, calladito la boca" dijo Quinn. "El que me contó fue un amigo suyo, después de que me lo mataron."

"¿Y al tipo qué le hicieron?"

"A ése... lo dejaron sin con qué seguir jodiendo."

Aunque al hombre lo dejaron sin su arma malvada, a ella nunca se le quitó el dolor, más bien le cambió de sitio cuando se le subió para el alma. "Ocho añitos" repitió. "Qué porquería."

La señora Judy no quiso creer la historia cuando Sam se la contó iracundo. Tenía la manía de defender a los hombres que ya no estaban con ella, y de atacar al de turno. La consabida manía de las mujeres de querer al hombre que no se tiene. "Ésos son cuentos de la niña, que ya tiene imaginación de grande" dijo la señora Judy.

"La que la tiene grande es usted, mamá" le replicó Sam furioso. "Y no estoy hablando de la imaginación."

Él quería a Quinn porque era su única hermana la de verdad, «hijos del mismo papá y de la misma mamá», eso afirmaba la madre. Lo que les parecía extraño era que se llevaban muchos años, y no se conocía hombre que le durara tanto tiempo a la señora. Pero a pesar de las sospechas de Sam, a la única que admitió y llamó como hermana fue a Quinn, los demás fueron simplemente «los niños de la señora Judy».

"¿Cuántos hermanos tienes, Quinn?" le pregunté por casualidad.

"¡Jum! Ya ni sé cuántos seremos" dijo, "porque después de que me fui supe que la señora Judy siguió teniendo niñitos. Como si tuviera con qué sostenerlos."

Quinn se fue de su casa a los once años. Inició una larga correría que nunca le permitió estar más de un año en un mismo sitio. Sam fue el primero que la recibió. La habían echado del último colegio donde se arriesgaron a recibirla a pesar de la historia del «rayón» y de otras cuantas faltas similares, pero esta última –secuestrar toda una mañana a una profesora y cortarle el pelo a tijeretazos locos— no tuvo perdón sino, más bien, nuevas amenazas de enviarla a una correccional.

"Pues si en la cárcel no te reciben" le dijo la señora Judy, fuera de sí, "en esta casa tampoco. Te largas ya mismo." Quinn se refugió feliz y dichosa donde su hermano. Nadie dudaba que lo quisiera más que a su mamá, y más que a nadie en el mundo. "Más que a Pukerman, inclusive" decía orgullosa.

Pukerman era amigo de Sam, más que eso eran compañeros de combo. Tenían la misma edad, unos cinco años mayores que Quinn. Ella lo quiso desde siempre, desde que lo vio entendió que Pukerman era un hermano con el que se podía pecar. "Nunca me imaginé que yo fuera a tener un rival de los barrios" decía Santana.

"Te van a matar" le advertíamos inútilmente.

"Primero lo matan a él. Ya verán."

Cuando Santana conoció a Quinn, ella ya no estaba con Pukerman. Hacía tiempo que había abandonado sus barrios y su gente. Los duros de los duros la habían instalado en un apartamento lujoso, por cierto muy cerca del nuestro, le dieron carro, cuenta corriente y todo lo que se le antojara. Sin embargo, Pukerman seguía siendo su ángel de la guarda, su amante clandestino, su servidor incondicional, el reemplazo de su hermano muerto. Pukerman también se volvió el dolor de cabeza de Santana, y esta, la piedra en el zapato de Pukerman. Aunque se vieron muy pocas veces, entablaron una enemistad de la cual Quinn fue la mensajera. Ella era quien llevaba los recados del odio mutuo.

"Dile a ese hija de puta que se cuide" le mandaba decir Pukerman.

"Dile a ese infeliz que ya me estoy cuidando" le mandaba a decir Santana.

"¡Y por qué no se matan de una vez y me dejan a mí tranquila!" les decía Quinn. "Me tienen cansada con el lleve y traiga."

Quinn se quejaba pero en realidad siempre le gustó el duelo. En cierta forma, ella fue quien más lo propició, era la que más llevaba y traía, y respaldada por sus mentiras, le encantaba enredar la pugna.

Cuando por fin mataron a Pukerman, pensamos que Quinn se iba a resentir con nosotras, especialmente con Santana, que sentía un rencor muy fuerte por él, pero no, no fue así, uno nunca sabía qué esperar de Quinn.

"La policía la está buscando" me dijo de pronto una enfermera.

"¿A mí?" le contesté, todavía pensando en Pukerman.

"¿No trajo usted a la mujer del balazo?"

"¿A Quinn? Sí, fui yo."

"Pues salga que quieren hablar con usted."

Afuera había por lo menos una docena de policía. Por un instante pensé que habían montado todo un operativo, como los de las buenas épocas en que me dio por acompañar a Santana y a Quinn en sus locuras.

"No se asuste jovencita" me dijo la enfermera al verme la cara. "Los fines de semana hay más policías que médicos."

Me señaló a los que estaban encargados de nuestro caso: un par de oficiales opacos, como sus caras, como sus uniformes. Con la indolencia que aprendieron sueltan su interrogatorio como si yo fuera la criminal y no ellos. Que por qué la mató?, con qué le disparó?, quién era la muerta', qué parentesco o relación tenía conmigo?, dónde estaba el arma asesina?, dónde estaban mis cómplices?, que si estaba borracha?, que quedaba detenida?, que los acompañara por sospechosa?.

"Yo no he matada a nadie, tampoco he disparado, muerta no hay porque todavía está viva, se llama Quinn y es amiga mía, no tengo arma y mucho menos la asesina, no tengo cómplices porque el que disparó fue otra persona, ya no estoy borracha porque con el susto se me bajaron los tragos, y en lugar de estar preguntándome estupideces y buscando donde no es, deberían dedicarse a coger al que nos metió en esto" les dije.

Di media vuelta sin importarme lo que pudieran hacer. Me gritaron que no me no me hiciera la valiente, que más tarde nos veríamos otra vez, y volví a mi rincón penumbroso, más cerca de ella. "Quinn" no me cansaba de repetir, "Quinn."

He tenido que luchar con la memoria para recordar cuándo y dónde la habíamos visto por primera vez. La fecha exacta no la ubico, tal vez hace seis años, pero el lugar sí. Fue en Acuarios, viernes o sábado, los días que nunca faltábamos. La discoteca fue uno de esos tantos sitios que acercaron a los de abajo que comenzaban a subir, y a los de arriba que comenzábamos a bajar. Ellos ya tenían plata para gastar en los sitios donde nosotros pagábamos a crédito, ya hacían negocios con los nuestros, en lo económico ahora estábamos a la par, se ponían nuestra misma ropa, andaban en carros mejores, tenían más droga y nos invitaban a consumirla; ése fue su mejor gancho, eran arraigados, temerarios, se hacían respetar, eran lo que nosotras no fuimos pero en el fondo siempre quisimos ser. Les veíamos sus armas encartuchadas en sus braguetas, aumentándoles el bulto, mostrándonos de mil formas que eran más hombres, más verracos. Les coqueteaban a todas. Mujeres desinhibidas, tan resueltas como ellos, incondicionales en la entrega, calientes, mestizas, de piernas duras de tanto subir las lomas de sus barrios, más de esta tierra que las nuestras, más complacientes y menos jodonas. Entre ellas estaba Quinn.

"Cómo fue que te enamoraste de ella" le pregunté a Santana. "Apenas la vi, quedé lista."

"Yo sé que cuando la viste te gustó, pero yo me refiero a lo otro, a enamorarse, ¿si me entendéis?"

Santana se quedó pensativa, no sé si tratando de entender lo que yo le decía o buscando ese momento cuando uno ya no se puede echar para atrás.

"Ya me acuerdo" dijo. "Una noche después de rumbear, Quinn me dijo que tenía hambre y fuimos a comer perros calientes, por ahí, en uno de esos carritos de la calle, y ¿sabes lo que me pidió?: perro caliente sin salchicha."

"¿Y?" No se me ocurrió qué más preguntar.

"Cómo que « ¿y?». Cualquiera se enamora con eso."

Yo no sé si un perro caliente sin salchicha lo puede hacerte perder de amor, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que Quinn ofrece mil razones para enamorarse de ella. La mía no la puedo especificar, no hubo una particular que me hiciera adorarla, creo que fueron las mil juntas.

"¿A ti gusta Quinn?" me preguntó Santana.

"¿A mí? estás loca" mentí.

"Te pones contenta cuando estás con ella."

"Eso no quiere decir nada" volví a mentir. "Me agrada, somos muy buenos amigas. Eso es todo."

"¿Y de qué hablan todo el día?" preguntó Santana con un tonito que no me gustó.

"De nada."

"¿De nada?" volvió a preguntar subiendo el tonito.

"Pues de cosas, ¿sí?, hablamos de todo un poquito."

"Me parece muy raro."

"¿Qué tiene de raro?" pregunté.

"Pues que conmigo no habla nada."

Quinn y yo nos podíamos pasar toda una noche hablando, y no miento cuando digo que hablábamos de todo un poquito, de ella, de mí, de Santana. Las palabras no se nos cansaban de salir, no sentíamos sueño ni hambre cuando nos dedicábamos a conversar, las horas pasaban de largo sin darnos cuenta, sin estropear nuestra conversación. Quinn hablaba mirando a los ojos, me atrapaba con ellos por más tonto que fuera el tema, me llevaba a través de su mirada verde oscuro hasta lo más hondo de su corazón; de su mano me mostraba los pasadizos escabrosos de su vida, cada mirada y cada palabra eran un viaje que sólo hacía conmigo.

"Si te contara" decía antes de contarme todo.

Hablaba con los ojos, con la boca, con toda su cara, lo hacía con el alma cuando hablaba conmigo. Me apretaba el brazo para enfatizar algo, o me ponía su mano delgada sobre el muslo cuando lo que me contaba se complicaba. Sus historias no eran fáciles. Las mías parecían cuentos infantiles al lado de las suyas, y si en las mías Caperucita regresaba feliz con su abuelita, en las de ella, la niña se comía al lobo, al cazador y a su abuela, y Blanca nieves masacraba los siete enanos.

Casi nada quedó por hablar entre Quinn y yo. Fueron muchos años de horas y horas entregados a nuestras historias, ella siguiendo mi voz con su mirada y yo perdiéndome en sus palabras y en sus ojos verdes unas veces oscuros y otras claros. Hablábamos de todo un poquito, menos de amor.

"¿Es su novia?" me preguntó una enfermera ociosa.

"¿Quién? ¿Quinn?"

"Sí. La joven que trajo herida."

Nunca pude saber exactamente qué tipo de relación sostuve con ella. Todo el mundo sabía que éramos muy amigas, tal vez más de lo normal, como decían muchos, pero nunca trascendimos más allá de lo que la gente veía. Bueno, nunca excepto una noche, esa noche, mi única noche con Quinn. Por lo demás, éramos sólo dos buenas amigas que se abrieron sus vidas para mostrarse cómo eran, dos amigas que, y apenas hoy me doy cuenta, no podían vivir la uno sin la otra, y que de tanto estar juntos se volvieron imprescindibles, y que de tanto quererse como amigas, una de ellas quiso más de la cuenta, más de lo que una amistad permite, porque para que una amistad perdure todo se admite, menos que alguno la traicione metiéndole amor.

"Rachel" me decía Quinn. "Mi Rachel."

De los años que pasé junto a ella, sólo me quedaron dos dudas: la pregunta que nunca me respondió, y qué hubiera pasado con nosotras si Santana no hubiera estado de por medio. Ahora pienso que tal vez no hubiera pasado nada distinto, lo digo por esa manía absurda que tenemos las mujeres de unirse al que nos quiere, sino al que nos da la gana.

"Tú le gustas a Quinn" insistía Santana.

"No digas bobadas" insistía yo.

"Es que es muy raro."

"¿Qué es lo raro?"

"Que a mí no me mira cómo te mira a ti."


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Un vecino de más arriba, casi donde termina el barrio, fue la primera víctima de Quinn. Por él le pusieron su apodo y con él aprendió que podía defenderse sola, sin la ayuda de Sam o Pukerman. Con él aprendió que la vida tenía su lado oscuro, y que ése le había tocado a ella.

"Ese día había bajado al centro comercial a comprarme ropa con un dinerito que me había dado Sam. Kitty me acompañó a hacer las vueltas, y ya de regreso, como ella vivía más abajito, se quedó primero y yo seguí sola. Una oía muchas historias, pero a mí nunca me dio miedo andar por esas calles, nunca pensé que se metieran conmigo siendo hermana de Sam. Pero ya casi llegando me salieron dos tipos de arriba, eran del combo de Karosky, un tipo al que todos le corrían, menos Sam por eso pensé que ni ellos se meterían conmigo, pero esa noche se metieron. Estaba muy oscuro y yo no reconocí sino a uno, al que le dicen Ázimo, al otro no lo vi bien. Los dos me arrastraron hasta una zanja mientras yo gritaba y pataleaba, pero vos sabes que por allá mientras más grite uno, la gente más se asusta y más se encierra. La cosa fue que me volvieron el vestido mierda y después me volvieron mierda a mí. El otro me tenía y me tapaba la boca mientras Ázimo hacía lo que hacía. Cuando le tocó el turno al otro, pude gritar porque me soltó para acomodarse, y una gente me oyó y después se asomaron, pero este par de maricas salieron corriendo por la cañada. Ya te podes imaginar cómo llegué a donde mi hermano, estaba vuelta nada y llorando como una loca, pero más loco se puso él cuando me vio, me preguntó qué me había pasado, quién me había hecho eso para matar a ese hijo de puta, pero yo no le decía nada, yo sabía que era la gente de Karosky, y que si yo hablaba se iba a formar la guerra más tenaz y que ellos eran muy capaces de matar a Sam, pero él insistía, me decía que si no le contaba me mataba, y yo le dije que entonces me matara porque yo no los había visto, que a lo mejor era gente de otro lado."

Quinn interrumpió su historia, se quedó mirando un punto fijo de la mesa; yo miré para otro lado porque no sabía para dónde mirar, después vi que encogió los hombros y me sonrió.

"¿Y entonces?" me atreví a preguntar.

"¿Entonces? Nada. Quedé vuelta mierda mucho tiempo; además, Sam no me hablaba, estaba furioso porque yo no le conté quiénes habían sido, pero yo no quería que le pasara algo a él, ya con lo mío era suficiente. Pero lo que Sam nunca supo fue que después me pude desquitar. Imagínate que como a los seis meses, un día en que fui a visitar a la señora Judy, me encontré por la calle con Ázimo. Casi me muero del susto, pero parece que no me reconoció. Lo que yo creo es que él no me vio bien la cara esa noche, porque yo sé que esa gente queda muy tocada cuando se meten con uno porque piensan que uno los va a zapear o les va a ajustar cuentas, pero éste, sabes lo que hizo, se puso a coquetearme y a decirme estupideces. Qué tal, ¿ah?"

"¿Y entonces?"

"¿Entonces? Pues que cada vez que iba a ver a la señora Judy me lo encontraba, y fue hasta que le perdí el miedo, hasta que decidí que ese tipo me las tenía que pagar, entonces yo le seguí el jueguito de las risitas y el coqueteo hasta ponerlo bien contento, y al tiempo, como al mes, un día que no encontré a la señora Judy, le dije que pasara, que entrara que mi mamá no estaba, y no te imaginas cómo se le abrieron los ojos, y claro, yo ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, entonces lo entré al cuarto que era mío, le puse musiquita, me dejé dar besitos, me dejé tocar por donde antes me había maltratado, le dije que se quitara la ropita y que se acostara juicioso al lado mío, y yo lo empecé a sobar por allá abajo, y él cerraba los ojos diciendo que no lo podía creer, que qué delicia, y en una de esas saqué las tijeras de la señora Judy que yo había metido debajo de la almohada y, ¡taque!, le mandé un tijeretazo en todas las güevas."

"¡No!" exclamé.

"Sí, imagínate. El tipo empezó a gritar como un loco, y yo más duro le gritaba que se acordara de la noche de la cañada, que me mirara bien para que no se le fuera a olvidar mi cara y empecé a chuzarlo por todas partes, y el tipo desangrándose salió corriendo, sin güevas y sin ropa, y la gente de la calle apenas miraba."

"¿Y entonces?"

"¿Entonces? No lo volví a ver, ni a saber de él; además, la señora Judy se puso histérica con el sangrerío que le dejé en la casa y me dijo que no me quería volver a ver por allá."

"Y a todas estas, ¿cuántos años tenías, Quinn?" le pregunté.

"Acababa de cumplir quince años, eso nunca se me va a olvidar."

Cada vez que Quinn contaba una historia, era como si la viviera de nuevo. Con la misma intensidad abría sus ojos verdes que se oscurecían, para asombrarse como antes o manoteaba con la ansiedad de un hecho recién ocurrido y volvía a traer el odio, el amor o el sentimiento de entonces, acompañado con una sonrisa o, como la mayoría de las veces, de una lágrima. Quinn podía contar mil historias y todas parecían distintas, pero a la hora de un balance, la historia era sólo una, la de Quinn buscando infructuosamente ganarle a la vida.

"¿Ganarle qué?" me preguntó a propósito Santana una vez, ella que a pesar de que la tenía no solía saber mucho de estas cosas.

Ganarle simplemente, doblegarla, tenerla a sus pies como a un contendor humillado, o al menos engañarse, como estamos todas las que creemos que la cuestión se resuelve con una profesión, un esposo o una esposa, una casa segura y unos hijos. La pelea de Quinn no es tan simple, tiene raíces muy profundas, de mucho tiempo atrás, de generaciones anteriores; a ella la vida le pesa lo que pesa este país, sus genes arrastran con una raza de hidalgos y de hijos de putas que a punta de hierro le abrieron camino a la vida, todavía lo siguen haciendo; con el hierro comieron, trabajaron, se afeitaron, mataron y arreglaron las diferencias. Hoy el hierro es un trabuco, una nueve milímetros, un changón. Cambió el arma pero no su uso. El cuento también cambió, se puso pavoroso, y del orgullo pasamos a la vergüenza, sin entender qué, cómo y cuándo pasó todo. No sabemos lo larga que es nuestra historia pero sentimos su peso. Y Quinn lo ha soportado desde siempre, por eso el día en que nació no llegó cargando pan, sino que traía la desgracia bajo el brazo.

"Hola, ¿qué se ha sabido?" me pregunta Santana apenas contestó el teléfono.

"Nada. Siguen con ella ahí adentro."

"Pero qué, ¿qué dicen?"

"No dicen nada, nadie sabe nada."

"Entonces ¿para qué me llamaste?" dijo ofuscada. "Llámame cuando sepas algo. Estoy preocupada, hermana."

"¿Qué horas serán?" pregunté.

"Ni idea" dijo. "Deben ser como las cuatro y media."

Sam pensó que a Quinn la habían embarazado con la violación. Vio cómo se fue engordando pero las cuentas no le daban. La obligó a ir al centro de salud para que lo sacaran de dudas, a pesar de que ella insistía en que no había embarazo alguno.

"Más te vale" le decía él, "porque en esta casa no vamos a criar al hijo de infeliz." Lo que no notó Sam es que Quinn podía vaciar la nevera en un día. Ella se las ingeniaba para que nadie lo notara. Volvía a colocar adentro los empaques vacíos de lo que ya se había devorado, reponía lo que se comía con lo que le fiaban en la tienda de la esquina, si es que no se lo engullía antes en el trayecto a su casa. Pero fue precisamente la cuenta del tendero la que sacó a Sam de dudas y de paso delató a Quinn.

"A ver, explícame" le dijo con la cuenta en la mano: "cinco libras de tocineta, tres de azúcar, dos litros de helado, una torta, veintitrés chocolatinas, ¿a qué horas puede uno comerse veintitrés chocolatinas?, seis docenas de huevos, ocho libras de carne, doce litros de leche, y aquí solamente comemos yo, vos y Mercedes, y esta cuenta es de este mes, solamente de este mes, hazme el favor y me explicas."

"¿Qué queréis que te explique?" le contestó desafiante. "Me la comí todo, y si vas a chillar por esa puta cuenta yo la pago."

"Pues si a leguas se nota que te comiste todo. ¿Y vos estás pensando que yo salgo a quebrarme el culo para que vos te quedes aquí sin hacer nada engordándote como una vaca mientras a mí me toca arriesgar el pellejo poner la cara a la vida, conseguirme el billete para que vos vivas acá de arrimada y como una reina?"

"Pues si te choca tanto" siguió Quinn con el mismo tono, "me devuelvo para donde mi mamá."

"Vos sabes que la señora Judy no te quiere ni ver. Yo no sé vos qué hiciste por allá, pero como que le dejaste la casa vuelta mierda, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste, Quinn?, porque ese cuentico de la menstruación no se lo cree nadie, porque si es verdad, vos entonces te estás muriendo. Y no te pongas a llorar, no llores, y vos tampoco Mercedes, vea pues ¿por qué será que todas las mujeres se ponen a llorar cuando uno les habla?"

"Yo no estoy llorando" dijo Quinn.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Mercedes, ahogada en lágrimas.

Quinn casi siempre lloraba por rabia, pocas veces la vi hacerlo por tristeza. Lo cierto es que no era adicta llanto, sólo recurría a él en situaciones extremas, y ver a su hermano, el amor de su vida, enfadado con ella, era una de esas situaciones.

"Por él siempre volvía a adelgazar" dijo recordándolo. "No le gustaba verme gorda, me encendía a regaños cuando me veía pasada de kilos. Además, cuando me veía inflada, le daba por averiguar en qué andaba yo por esos días. No le gustaba que me metiera en líos."

Varias veces me tocó verla gorda, las mismas veces que se metía en un problema de gran tamaño, las tantas veces que sincronizó un beso con un balazo.

"¡Yo no entiendo esa manía tuya de besar a los muertos!" le decía Santana iracunda.

"¿Cuáles muertos?" respondía ella. "Yo los beso antes de que se mueran."

"Da lo mismo, pero qué tienen que ver los besos con la muerte."

Santana aprendió a hablar de la muerte con la misma naturalidad con que ella mataba. En su afán por seguirla, se fue metiendo poco a poco en el mundo extraño de Quinn y cuando se dio cuenta de hasta dónde había llegado, ya estaba hasta el cuello de vicios, deudas y problemas. Por tenerla había robado con ella, y yo me volví un acompañante ocasional de su caída.

"Siento lástima por ellos" nos explicó Quinn. "Creo que se merecen al menos un beso antes de irse."

"Y si te da lástima, ¿por qué los matas? Pregunté de metida.

"Porque toca. Vos lo sabes."

Yo no sabía nada. Me metí con ellas porque las quería, porque no podía vivir sin Santana y Quinn, y porque a esa edad quería sentir más la vida, y con ellas tenía garantizada la aventura. Ahora no entiendo cómo tuve el coraje de acompañarlas, fue como cuando uno cierra los ojos para lanzarse a una piscina fría.

"¿Vos qué opinas?" me preguntaba siempre Santana.

"¿Qué opino de qué?" le respondía yo siempre, sabiendo hacia dónde iba la conversación.

"De Quinn, de todo esto."

"Ya no gano nada con opinar" decía. "Ya nos tragó la tierra."

La primera sin salida fue a los pocos meses, en la discoteca donde la conocimos. Ya Santana era la pareja oficial de Quinn y no le importaba mostrarla por todas partes, estaba plena, la exhibía como si fuera una de las de Mónaco, ignoraba lo que decían de ella y de su origen, yo siempre las acompañaba.

Tampoco le importaban las amenazas de Pukerman y su combo, a Santana por habérsela quitado y a Quinn por haberse regalado. Esa noche, uno de ellos le hizo a Quinn el reclamo en los baños:

"Eres una regalada" le dijo el tipo.

"No me jodás, Finn, no te metas en esto" le advirtió ella. "¿Queréis un pase?"

Parece ser que cuando ella abrió el paquetico, él se lo sopló en la cara y ella se llenó de ira. Se limpió los ojos que le ardían y vio que el hombre seguía ahí.

"Esto no se va a perder, Finncito" le dijo ella. "Lámeme la cara y después me das un besito en la boca, con lengua."

Finn no entendió la actitud de Quinn, pero para resarcirse le obedeció. A medida que la lamía por las mejillas, por la nariz y por los párpados, iba dejando un camino húmedo entre el polvo blanco. Después, como ella se lo había ordenado, llegó a la boca, sacó la lengua y le pasó el sabor amargo a Quinn; ella mientras tanto había sacado el arma de su cartera, se lo puso a él en la barriga, y cuando se le hubo chupado toda la lengua, disparó.

"A mí me respetas, Finncito" fue lo último que el tipo oyó.

Guardó la pistola y llegó tranquila hasta la mesa. "Vámonos" dijo. "Ya me aburrí."

En medio de la carrera yo sentí que pasaban balas por los lados. Quinn se armó de nuevo y comenzó a disparar para atrás. La gente salió despavorida en una confusión de gritos y de histeria. No sé cómo llegamos al carro, no sé cómo logramos salir del parqueadero, no sé cómo estamos vivos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Quinn nos contó todo. "¡¿Vos qué?!" preguntó Santana sin poderlo creer.

Sí, ella lo había matado en nuestras narices, lo admitía y no se avergonzaba. Nos dijo que ése no era el primero y que seguramente no sería el último.

"Porque todo el que me humilla las paga así."

No lo podíamos creer, lloramos del susto y del asombro. Santana se desesperó como si fuera la asesina, agarró los muebles a patadas, lloriqueaba y le daba puños a las puertas. Más que afectarla el crimen, lo que la tenía fuera de sí era darse cuenta de que Quinn no era un sueño, sino una amarga realidad. Claro que ella no fue la única decepcionada.

"¡Estoy hecha!" nos dijo ella. "Andando con semejante par de maricas." Esa noche pensé que hasta ahí habíamos llegado con Quinn. Me equivoqué. No sé cómo logró que no le cobraran el muerto, y nosotras nunca supimos en qué momento descartamos el sueño y nos volvimos parte de la pesadilla.


End file.
